Demon Rivalry
by CloverWeave
Summary: An alternate reality fic that shows what happens after the death of the good guys. Congrats!! I don't know how long it'll take, but I WILL get some more out. Maybe even how Kechii died and how Mara got her scar!!


Hewo people!! Just to let you know, I wrote this story for school originally(I got a 95- Hooray for me!!) but then I thought, hey, this could be an anime fic, so i decided to put it up here! Please R/R.  
  
It was an eerie, evil kind of night. The full moon hung ominously low in the sky. You could almost taste the malice in the air. The streets were deserted; the only things occupying them were scattered litter, an old, drunken man, and a dark and shadowy hooded figure that crept down the sidewalk, staying away from the light so as not to be seen. It found what it wanted, a small, quiet little house that had seen better days, and entered, the creaking door an unwelcome sound in the silent night.  
  
Inside the house, eager eyes kept a vigilant watch through the dark window for someone. As eleven o'clock approached, however, these same eyes gained an irritated, almost angry glow in them. "Where in hell could she be?" the owner of these eyes had a voice that sounded hoarse, as though it had not been used in a very long time. "Geez, I guess 25,000 years of sleep made you cranky, huh, Corick."  
  
Corick almost jumped. "How did you manage to get in here without me noticing, Marller?" His already hoarse voice got even worse, and his eyes narrowed further into what was unmistakably anger. "The door would have made noise, and I have been watching for you all night!" "Relax, old man." Marller shuffled across the room, and turned a light on. Removing her hood from her head, she looked young, maybe around 27, with the symbols marking her a demon on her face. She had a slight smile on her face. "It was just a silence spell that I cast on you."  
  
"OLD?!? YOU have the nerve to call ME old?!" Stepping into the light, Corick, like Marller, had the markings that distinguished him as a demon. He looked old, yet young at the same time. His hair was white, almost silver in color, but his face looked only around 22. His body, however, was the oldest part on him. While he had the agility and grace of someone who was young, he was shriveled, like someone who had perhaps stayed in the water far too long. "You may look young, Marller, but I know that you're older than I am!" "Maybe so, but at least I didn't fall asleep and forget to cast a status spell. I may be old, but at least I'm not senile."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not here to talk about our age and you know it. We're going to settle this here and now, Marller." Corick growled, grinning sardonically. "What are we going to settle?" The look on Marller's face was unmasked confusion. "Who's going senile now?" Corick pushed Marller's words back into her face. "I'm serious!" Marller's eyes narrowed as she searched her memory, trying to remember which incident her old foe was talking about. "Let's see, there's the time that I got promoted to First Class before him, but he already got me back for that, what could it be..."  
  
Corick finally got sick of waiting. "Why do you think I went to sleep in the first place, you idiot?!" He practically screamed. "Good thing I put that sound spell on the house" Marller mumbled to herself. "You humiliated me in front of EVERYBODY! My pride and honor were trashed! I lost everything because of you!" Corick sat down heavily, conjuring up a chair just in time. "Calm down, Corick. You know I didn't mean to get that job. I didn't even want it. He stuck me with it, and you know that once He makes up is mind, there's almost nothing you can do to change it. Trust me, I tried." Marller rolled up her sleeve and showed Corick the long, thin scar that ran along her arm. "I don't care! That job was the most important one of. . . of all time! And everyone KNEW that I wanted it!" Corick looked as though he wanted to rip Marller's throat out. "Yea, well, if I could've, I gladly would have let you have the job. Dealing with one goddess was bad enough, but three? Kechii just wasn't worth that. They were always foiling my plans. Kechii's death ruined those goddesses' happiness. It was the only good thing I got out of that job. If you still want to fight however--" Corick didn't even let Marller finish her sentence. He lunged for her. . . . and was struck dead.  
  
Marller gasped. There was only one thing that could kill a demon so quickly, and that was Oni-sama, her Demon-Lord. "You probably should've warned him, eh, Marller?" Oni-sama chided, chuckling softly. "Probably, Lord," was her only reply. She simply stood there. No sign of grief was on her face, but there was no happiness, either. Slowly, she turned to her Lord and they disappeared, gone back to their home where the rest of the demons awaited their command. 


End file.
